


Evermore

by YellowPamonha



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast, Disney Songs, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oblivious John, Parentlock, a bela e a fera, confissao de amor, musicas da disney, post-cannon
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPamonha/pseuds/YellowPamonha
Summary: Pelos últimos anos, John e Sherlock viveram novamente na Baker Street, criando Rosie juntos– como amigos e nada mais. Desde que a garotinha assistiu seu primeiro filme da Disney, ela ficou obcecada por princesas. Quando John volta para casa um dia, ele encontra seu amigo e sua filha no meio de uma encenação de sua atual cena favorita.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Evermore

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Evermore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441446) by [SosoHolmesWatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SosoHolmesWatson/pseuds/SosoHolmesWatson). 



> Essa fic foi inspirada na música "Evermore", da adaptação live-acion de A Bela e a Fera de 2017. É também uma tradução e uma fic em inglês com o mesmo nome, escrita por SosoHolmesWatson, e que pode ser encontrada aqui https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441446

Ele o dirá hoje, John decide enquanto carrega as compras de volta ao flat. Rosie começará a escola em algumas semanas. Está na hora de ter seu próprio quarto, para convidar seus amigos, para fazer tarefa de casa, ter um lugar que não compartilhe com seu pai. Sherlock certamente irá entender, certo? Sim, John o dirá hoje que ele e Rosie irão se mudar. 

Talvez Sherlock já tenho percebido sozinho. Ele tem estado um pouco mais quieto ultimamente, até mesmo recusou algum dos casos de Lestrade — de acordo com Sherlock, absolutamente entediantes — para passar mais tempo com Rosie. _Talvez ele já saiba e só esteja esperando pelo meu veredito final._

O fato de que esse estilo de vida havia funcionado pelos últimos cinco anos era um milagre, afinal de contas; trabalhar em casos de assassinato com um bebê em um braço era— um desafio, no mínimo. Em todos os anos após a — bastante precipitada — volta de John e Rosie para a 221B Baker Street, nem John nem Sherlock haviam se atrevido a discutir suas implicações para o futuro. Eles simplesmente aproveitaram a companhia um do outro, vendo Rosie se tornar uma menina brilhante e engraçada, viveram o momento— porque eles dois sabem que esses pequenos momentos de felicidade desaparecem mais rápido do que um piscar de olhos. Você precisa se agarrar a eles o quanto antes. O futuro chegará rápido demais e estragará seus planos.

E as coisas estavam bem, ótimas, de verdade. Sherlock adora Rosie e a pequena garota, em resposta, é obcecada com seu “Sher”, que a deixa subir em seus ombros e a ensina sobre abelhas e estrelas e desmembramentos (se John não o observar bem de perto).

Os lábios de John doem um pouco enquanto ele sorri melancolicamente. Sim, eles tiveram cinco bons anos. Mas mesmo as coisas boas acabam, cedo ou tarde. Provavelmente, Sherlock estará feliz em ter seu flat de volta, para fazer experimentos na cozinha e tocar seu violino a qualquer hora da noite. 

John só tem que superar. Não vai ser tão ruim assim. Não é como se eles não fossem mais passar tempo juntos. Ele tem certeza de que tentará encontrar um lugar o mais próximo possível, para Sherlock visitar Rosie tanto quanto quiser. Ele não pode separá-los, não depois de tudo que Sherlock fez por eles. 

Levou mais tempo para John se acostumar à vida de viúvo do que ele gosta de admitir, para superar todo o trauma e terror que ele havia vivido. Ele não poderia ter feito isso sem Sherlock— sua ajuda com Rosie, sua amizade, seu companheirismo. Agora, ele é factualmente o segundo pai de Rosie. John não quer quebrar seu laço. Deixaria os três devastados.

Mas ele não pode viver em negação sobre a falta de espaço para uma criança que cresce rapidamente. Eles precisam encontrar um novo lugar, seguir em frente. Eles podem fazer isso funcionar. Eles sempre fizeram. 

Enquanto destranca a porta da frente e entra no hall de entrada, John já consegue ouvir a música flutuando as escadas, vinda de seu flat. Ele tenta lembrar quando foi a última vez que esteve quieto quando ele chegou em casa. Terá música em seu flat novo? As músicas ainda soarão do mesmo jeito sem Sherlock? 

John balança sua cabeça determinadamente, torcendo para que esses pensamentos dolorosos pudessem desaparecer. Ele não é propenso ao sentimentalismo, mas ter que deixar Sherlock por uma segunda vez está no limite de ser um acidente de trem emocional, pelo menos para ele. Quem sabe o que se passa naquela mente de Sherlock? Ele não se importaria, importaria? 

Seguindo a melodia crescente, John sobe as escadas, tentando identificar o ritmo. É algo de Frozen ou A Bela e a Fera, provavelmente. Rosie está no meio de sua fase de princesas, desde que viu seu primeiro filme da Disney. Pelas últimas semanas e meses, ela raramente falou de algo que não fosse suas favoritas— Bela, Elsa, Moana, Cinderela... ela insiste em assistir os mesmos filmes de novo e de novo, sempre que John e Sherlock a deixam assistir à TV. Pelo resto do dia, ela refaz suas cenas favoritas, trilha sonora inclusa. John pode (mais ou menos orgulhosamente) afirmar que sabe a letra de Let it Go mesmo dormindo. 

De primeira, John ficou horrorizado quando sua filha expressou interesse por algo que era tão longe de ciência quanto isso, e ficou com medo de que Sherlock fizesse alguns comentários maldosos sobre como eram romantizados, mas, para sua surpresa, ele apoiou Rose em sua extravaganza real com tanto entusiasmo quanto geralmente demonstrava em uma cena de crime. Ele havia até mesmo convencido Mycroft a comprar um vestido de baile amarelo para Rosie -“Igual ao da Bela! Obrigada, tio Myc!”— para seu aniversário. John nunca havia visto algo mais engraçado que Mycroft Holmes, a personificação do Governo Britânico, curvando-se para Vossa Majestade Rosie, a Primeira, e majestosamente aceitando seu convite para o chá da tarde.

Enquanto ele está no meio da escada, a música diminui e eles escuta a voz alta de Rosie, demandando: “Agora cante a sua música, Sher!” Seu talento para comandar as pessoas honram os de uma princesa de verdade. 

“Como desejar, Vossa Majestade,” responde Sherlock com seu barítono sedoso. Ele nunca foi muito rigoroso com Rosie, John pensa enquanto outra melodia começa. Ele mimaria Rosie infinitamente se John não interferisse, seu coração simplesmente impedido de negar-lhe qualquer coisa. 

O bolo em sua garganta cresce a cada passo, a sacola o puxando para baixo como se estivesse cheia de cimento ao invés de maçãs, torradas e feijão. Ele irá sentir falta de tudo isso. Mas realmente, qual outra chance ele tem?

Na sala de estar, agora a apenas alguns metros de distância, a voz de Sherlock começa a cantar uma música que John reconhece de a Bela e a Fera, o live action que Rosie assistiu algumas noites atrás. Ela estava um pouco assustada com os lobos uivantes, mas a Fera ganhou um lugar especial em seu coração logo de cara. John deve admitir que ele, também, havia particularmente gostado daquele filme. Bem, eles ainda podem ter noites de filme em sua nova casa. 

Ele sobe os últimos degraus, parando na soleira da porta, suas palavras agora facilmente distinguíveis: 

_"Eu tinha tudo do melhor,  
Eu era o mestre do meu destino.  
Eu nunca precisei de ninguém na minha vida.  
Eu aprendi a verdade tarde demais”_

O fervor que ele colocou nas palavras faz o interior de John formigar. Ele já tinha ouvido Sherlock cantar para Rosie antes, mas nada havia chegado nesse nível de... honestidade? As palavras saem de sua boca tão frescas e verdadeiras quanto a água da primavera. John segura sua respiração quase que com devoção, um ouvinte clandestino de uma sinfonia secreta. 

Com extrema cautela para não atrapalhá-los, John abre a porta da sala e espia dentro. A cena dentro poderia aquecer os corações mais gelados: Rosie, com os cabelos cheios de cachos dourados e travessura, em pé no sofá, seu vestido azul claro em volta de seus pés descalços enquanto ela pula. A figura esbelta de Sherlock está sobre ela, o cobertor em que os três usam nas noites frias amarrada em volta de seus ombros como uma capa. Com gestos melodramáticos e vibrato habilidoso em sua voz melosa, ele diverte a menina: 

“ _Eu nunca me livrarei da dor,  
Eu fecho meus olhos e ele ainda está lá  
Eu o deixei roubar meu coração melancólico  
É mais do que posso aguentar”_

John para na entrada da porta. _Ele?_ Isso não pode estar certo. Até onde ele se lembra, a Fera canta sobre a Bela nessa música. Por que ele estaria usando pronomes masculinos? Ou ele escutou errado?

Ele observa Sherlock atentamente, mas o detetive não apresenta nenhum sinal de ter corado, e Rosie não o corrige. Certamente John escutou errado. Quando se fala em músicas da Disney, Rosie é mais que imperdoável quando alguém comete um erro. Infelizmente, ela pegou de Sherlock o hábito de corrigir todo mundo em tudo, apesar que não com o mesmo ar de presunção que seu padrinho. 

“ _Agora eu sei que ele nunca mais vai me deixar  
Mesmo enquanto foge  
Ele ainda vai me atormentar  
Me acalmar, me machucar,  
Venha o que vier”_

Aí está de novo. _Ele!_ John tem certeza de que escutou certo dessa vez. A sílaba ressoa em seus ouvidos, ecoa em seu peito, faz todo seu corpo vibrar com antecipação alarmante. Ele não consegue se mover. Colado em seu lugar, ele só continua a assistir às duas pessoas mais importantes de sua vida, ambas completamente imersas em seu pequeno show. Rosie ri satisfeita enquanto Sherlock se ajoelha em frente ao sofá de um jeito dramático, apertando seu coração com uma mão. 

“ _Definhando em minha torre solitária  
Esperando por uma porta aberta  
Vou me iludir, ele vai passar por ela  
E ficar comigo para sempre ”_

As notas graves fazem John se arrepiar. Dentro de seus ossos, algo estava mudando, encontrando seu lugar, mas ele não pôde exatamente apontar o quê. Por que essa perfomance o emocionava tanto? Sua respiração fica mais rápida sem que ele posso fazer algo sobre. Todo seu corpo se tornou estranhamente rígido, não mais aceitando ordens de sua mente. A sacola cheia de compras escapou de sua mão e caiu no chão com um som que deixou Sherlock, no mínimo, consciente de sua presença. 

Por um milésimo de segundo, seus olhos se encontram e a sombra de um sorriso se faz presente na boca de Sherlock, mas desaparece tão rapidamente que John não sabe se realmente a viu. Rosie ganha sua atenção novamente. Sherlock a levanta do sofá em um movimento leve, girando-a tanto que a faz tremer de riso. 

“ _Eu me revolto contra as provações do amor.  
Eu amaldiçoo o desbotamento da luz.  
Embora ele já tenha voado tão longe além do meu alcance  
ele nunca está fora de vista.”_

Rosie se pendura em Sherlock como um macaco aranha, Sherlock a segurando firmemente enquanto continua girando pela sala. Ele deixa sua cabeça pender para trás e canta o mais alto que pode enquanto eles giram pelo carpete usado, sua voz enchendo o ar com seu timbre encantador. Cada palavra atinge John como uma bola de demolição. 

“ _Agora eu sei que ele nunca vai me deixar,  
Mesmo quando some de vista,  
Ele ainda vai me inspirar  
Ser parte de tudo que faço.  
Definhando em minha torre solitário  
Esperando em uma porta aberta—“_

Os olhos ansiosos de Sherlock se fixam em John e uma pitada de tristeza e algo apologético voam pelo rosto dele quando ele pára no meio da sala de estar, com poucos passos entre os dois, a distância segura que eles mantiveram por todos esses anos, finalmente sendo construída uma ponte por meio de palavras flutuantes.

John queima sob seu olhar e, no entanto, se vê incapaz de divergir seus olhos da face do homem com quem compartilha a vida. Por que ele desistiria disso? Por que ele deixaria algo tão mundano quanto a falta de um quarto arrancá-lo de Sherlock novamente? Ele não pode deixá-lo, ele não quer, desde o dia em que de conheceram. A realização o esmaga como uma avalanche, quebrando ossos e convicções como se fossem galhos secos.

“ _Eu vou me iludir, ele vai passar pela porta_  
E enquanto as longas, longas noites se iniciam  
Eu vou sonhar com tudo que poderia ter sido—“

Sherlock sabe. Como ele poderia não saber? Sherlock sabe como John se sente sobre ele. E se o olhar suplicante que ele dirige a John e a confissão que ele inseriu na música são indicadores de algo, ele sente o mesmo. John deixa escapar um suspiro incrédulo, meio riso. Por que ele levou tanto tempo para perceber? 

“ _Esperando aqui para sempre.”_

A última nota da música fica não-dita embaixo do teto de seu lar enquanto John cruza a sala em três velozes passos, segura o rosto de Sherlock em suas mãos, e o cala com um longo e atrasado beijo.

**Author's Note:**

> espero que tenham gostado! eu li essa fic há algum tempo, e achei que valia a pena ser traduzida-- além do mais, não existem fanfics johnlock em português o suficiente. se essa é a primeira fic minha que você lê aqui, eu tenho outras duas johlock em andamento: uma teen!lock e outra em que eles estão de quarentena. talvez você possa passar por lá, dar uma olhada e tal. no mais, muito obrigada por ter lido até aqui!


End file.
